princeofpersiafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тамина
Принцесса Тамина — девтерагонист в фильме "Принц Персии: Пески времени". Ее изображает Джемма Артертон. Джордан Мечнер назвал Тамину в честь принцессы Памины и принца Тамино из одной из своих любимых опер - "Волшебной флейты" Моцарта. Биография Детство Тамины Как молодая девушка, принцесса Тамина была обучена стать опекуном, как все ее предки делали до нее. Она была обучена, чтобы стать способным бойцом, но больше всего, она была обучена, чтобы защитить мощную реликвию, кинжал времени. Это был ее долг и обязанность королевской семьи Аламута защищать это и Песочные часы богов. Ее учили, что это ее священное призвание, ее судьба защищать кинжал независимо от последствий, даже если это требовало ее смерти. Уловка судьбы Когда персы напали на ее святой город Аламут, принцесса Тамина отправилась в высокий храм, чтобы помолиться и получить кинжал времени. Когда персидка вторглась в город, она доверила кинжал Асоке, одному из ее солдат, чтобы убедиться, что он будет храниться в безопасности. Однако кинжал попал в руки принца Дастана, который взял его, думая, что это обычный нож. Когда солдаты вторгаются в камеру, она оказывается в плену и предлагает жениться на Тусе. Сначала она отказывается, но заметив Дастана с кинжалом, она принимает. Она позже представлена королю Персии и помогает Дастану бежать после того, как он обвиняется в убийстве короля. По пути, Дастан и Тамина сделать лагерь, где она пытается соблазнить его поцеловать ее, тем самым давая ей шанс украсть кинжал. Дастан замечает, и они дерутся друг с другом, пока он случайно не нажимает драгоценность hilt и обращает время, когда она пыталась соблазнить его. Она снова поймана, пытаясь украсть кинжал, но удается ранить Дастана мечом. Он еще раз обращает время вспять и преждевременно останавливает бой, показывая ей, как он знал, что это может обратить время вспять. Она отказывается ответить ему на вопрос, было ли больше песка, сказав, что больше не было этого песка. Они идут по Долине рабов в попытке добраться до похорон короля. Она притворяется смертью и выбивает Дастана большой костью. Позже, она видела, пытаясь вылить песок, спрятанный в драгоценности вокруг шеи в кинжал, но остановлен Шейх и Дастан, который продал ее в рабство. Они все едут обратно в город, где она упоминает, что Дастан всегда прыгает, чтобы помочь ей. Он отрицает это, но она упоминает, как он не может оторвать глаз от нее. Затем она берется и делает, чтобы служить воде в страусовых гонках Шейх настроил вдоль дорог. После того, как Дастан пойман и кинжал взят, она освобождает страусы и тайник оружия, позволяя Дастан, чтобы восстановить контроль над кинжалом и оба из них, чтобы бежать. Они, наконец, вернуться в Королевский город, где Дастан получает Низам, брат короля, наедине с ним, чтобы показать ему кинжал и это полномочия. Dagger ушел, и Низам устроил для Дастана быть убитым, но не удалось. Дастан позже догоняет Тамину, которая путешествует по пустыне в святилище кинжала в Индии. Прежде чем они получают там, они попадают в плен к Шейху еще раз и встретиться с Ассассины. Они достигают святилища, где Тамина просит Дастан кинжала, чтобы она могла вернуть его на гору, так как она является опекуном кинжала. Он не возвращает ей кинжал, а идет с ней. Они попадают в засаду брат Дастана, но вынуждены бороться вместе, когда Ассасины снова атаковать. Тамине удается проскользнуть в гору, где она должна проколоть скалу кинжалом, убить себя и запечатать кинжал навсегда. Дастан прерывает ее, заявляя, что он не готов к ней, чтобы сделать это. Как она собирается сделать это, и оба они о любви, Ассассин нападает, сбивая Тамина бессознательного и взяв кинжал прочь. Он был взят главный ассасин обратно к Низам, а остальные партии решает продолжить его в Аламуте. Тамина успевает сместиться с Дастаном во дворец после того, как восстановил контроль над кинжалом, чтобы показать Тасу свою силу. Жертва Тамины После Тас убит и Низам головы на песочные часы ниже города с кинжалом, Дастан и Тамина голову в катакомбы и туннели под городом, которые приводят к песочным часам. Там она целует его. Они убивают главу ассасин и противостоять Низам, как он собирается проткнуть песочные часы. Низам борется с Дастаном и наконец успевает бросить их обоих за выступ. Дастан ловит Тамину, как она падает, но понимает, что он не может остановить Низам и спасти ее в то же время. Она заставляет ее руку выскользнуть из его, слезно упоминая, что она хочет, чтобы они могли иметь больше времени вместе. Тамина впадает в глубокую пропасть и умирает, жертвуя собой, чтобы Дастан мог остановить Низама. Как разрушает песочные часы и песок поглотил весь мир, Дастан сил на песок, чтобы течь через кинжал, обращая время, когда он первоначально нашел его. С переустановкой времени до того, как они встретились, Тамина предлагается Дастану в качестве жены, чтобы укрепить связь между Аламутом и Персией. Он предлагает кинжал в подарок для помолвки. Она просит его идти с ней, допрашивая его о том, как она должна доверять мужчине, который нарушил ее стены всего несколько часов назад. Он указывает, что он уже не тот человек. Тамина рассказывает Дастану что он нашел себе новую судьбу. Затем он упоминает, что они делают свою судьбу и что он прошел через достаточно, чтобы увидеть себя изменился. Предложив свою руку в дружбе и браке, он заявляет, что с нетерпением ждет знакомства с ней. В конце фильма показаны двое на лошадях, и как солнце садится в персидскую пустыню. Личность Тамина полностью независим. Она очень предана защите кинжала времени и готова пожертвовать собой, если этого потребует ситуация. Изначально ее отношения с Дастаном сложны и она даже пытается убить его в один момент и выбивает его позже, однако во время их приключений они постепенно начинают влюбляться. Тамина также посвящена своей религии. Кроме того, она находчивая и вполне способная боец. Галерея Dastamina argue.jpg Dastamina escapes.jpg Dastamina talk.jpg Dastan and Tamina - Prince of Persia.jpg Gemma-Arterton-Tamina-prince-of-persia-the-sands-of-time-11945399-967-1450.jpg Gemma-Arterton-Tamina-prince-of-persia-the-sands-of-time-11945437-961-1450.jpg Jake117.jpg Journey dastan.jpg Persia-20090510-dastan-tamina.jpg Prince-of-Persia-movie-wallpaper.jpg Prince-of-persia-2.jpg Prince-of-persia-discovery.jpg Prince-of-persia-kissin.jpg Prince of Persia SNeaky Dastan.jpg Prince of persia the sands of time poster 13.jpg Princeofpersia-07disguise.jpg Princess-tamina.jpg Princess Tamina by nakusta.jpg Princess tamina.jpg Tamina-prince-of-persia-the-sands-of-time-12025152-964-1450.jpg Tamina 01.png Tamina look.jpg Tamina stare.jpg Tamina talk.jpg Tamiso.jpg Trio.jpg Prince-of-Persia-Magazine-scans-prince-of-persia-the-sands-of-time-14850494-560-383.jpg Prince_of_Persia_SNeaky_Dastan.jpg Интересные факты *Tamina's death by falling into a chasm and living again through the Grand Rewind was a reference to the same event that occurred on her game counterpart Farah. *One of the reasons she is not called Farah like her video game counterpart is that Jordan did not want fans of the game to expect the characters' portrayals to exactly matchA Trickster Prince Цитаты External links * Official Site * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (film) Wikipedia Article * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (film) at the Internet Movie Database * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (film) at Allmovie References Категория:Персонажи